onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
East Blue
The East Blue is an ocean in the ''One Piece'' World and was the setting of the first six arcs of the manga and anime and the anime only Warship Island arc. East Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border called the Red Line. It is also referred to as the Sea of Schemes. The East Blue is commonly known as the weakest of all the seas. Pirates who are considered great and threatening in this sea are regarded as low rate compared to pirates from the other seas and especially in the Grand Line. Ironically, despite its poor fame, the East Blue was the birthplace of the most powerful pirate of all time, the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger, and many other powerful and world renowned characters such as Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy, Benn Beckman, Silvers Rayleigth, Roronoa Zoro and Sabo. Places in East Blue *'Dawn Island': the island on which Goa Kingdom is situated. *'Goat Island' : the former base of operations of the Alvida Pirates. *'Yotsuba Island Region': the island on which Shells Town is situated. *'Shimotsuki Village' : the island on which Koshiro's dojo, where Roronoa Zoro and Kuina trained, is situated. *'Organ Islands' : an archipelago on which Orange Town is situated. *'Island of Rare Animals': an island in East Blue that has rare and weird animals. Gaimon lives there. *'Gecko Islands': an archipelago on which Syrup Village, Usopp's hometown, is situated. *'Baratie': a famous restaurant ship in the sea owned by former pirate Zeff. Sanji was raised here. *'Conomi Islands': an archipelago on which Cocoyasi Village, Nami's hometown, is situated. It was the base of operations of the Arlong Pirates. *'77th Branch': a marine base that was commanded by Commodore Pudding Pudding. *'16th Branch': a marine base commanded by Captain Nezumi. *'Loguetown': a popular trade town in East Blue. It was the place where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. *'8th Branch' : a marine base commanded by Nelson Royale. *'Warship Island' : an island set before the Grand Line, called such as the mountain formation looks like a warship from a distance. It is originally a dragon's nest that rises from the ocean once every thousand years. *'Lost Island' : an island that rises above water once every 1000 years. It was the homeland of Sennenryu. *'Mirrorball Island': an island from the Jango cover page arc and the featurette Jango's Dance Carnival. Home of Doskoi Panda, a very popular and high-class brand. *'Gold Island' : the island where Woonan lived and died. Woonan was famed to have hidden all of his treasures there but in fact he returned all the gold he stole to its original owners before passing away. *'Clockwork Island' : a small island with a very big tower in the center that supports a big city. *'Tequila Wolf': an island where a bridge is being built. Nico Robin was sent there by Bartholomew Kuma. *'Cozia': an island in the East Blue that was attacked by Germa 66 13 years ago. Notable Characters from East Blue Historic Information Birth and Death of the Pirate King Loguetown, the city in the East Blue located closest to the Grand Line, was the birthplace of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Twenty four years ago, it also became the place where he was executed, and it was the words spoken by Roger just before his death that set off the Great Age of Pirates. It became a stopping place for pirates heading towards the Grand Line, as a nearby Lighthouse lit up the route towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. This ended when Captain Smoker was placed in charge of the town's Marines, though it could very well have started once again immediately after Smoker left his post in his attempt to capture Straw Hat Luffy. Fishman Invasion Eight years before the start of the series, Arlong and his crew arrived from the Grand Line to begin their conquest of the four seas, starting with East Blue as they deemed it the weakest. Their first target were the Conomi Islands, where the Cocoyasi Village, the town where Nami was raised, was located. However, their plans didn't come to fruition as Monkey D. Luffy and his crew managed to defeat Arlong and his top henchmen, thus freeing the Conomi Islands from the clutches of the Arlong Pirates. This incident led to Luffy's first ever bounty of 30,000,000, which made him East Blue's most wanted man at the time. Trivia *The East Blue is generally considered the weakest of the seas, because the average bounty for the East Blue is set at only 3,000,000. Any bounty that reaches over 10,000,000 is considered impressive. *The most dangerous known pirate (until Luffy came along) was the fishman Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000 (though this was due to his actions being hidden by bribery). *The biggest pirate fleet in the East Blue was that of Pirate Admiral Don Krieg. *The best rated swordsman in the East Blue was Roronoa Zoro. *Before entering the Grand Line, Luffy became the most wanted man in the East Blue after defeating Arlong, with a bounty of 30,000,000. *East Blue is mentioned in the extra episodes for One Piece Film: Strong World. The civilians in question are old inhabitants of East Blue, now being inhabitants of Little East Blue. *A notorious pirate back from the Roger era, Shiki the Golden Lion, held a grudge towards this particular sea. He deemed it the weakest of the Four Blues; however the man who managed to defeat him, Roger, came from there, and also met his end there, preventing Shiki from killing Roger himself. References Site Navigation fr:East Blue zh:東方藍 id:East Blue es:East Blue ru:Ист Блю Category:East Blue Locations